Obsession
by Kimmichiwa
Summary: Sesshomaru is in love with Kagome... but does she feel the same way? And how does Inuyasha take this?
1. Blizzard !

**Disclaimer: All Inuyasha characters, merchandise, etc belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi…. Don't be plagiarizing her wonderful stories…**

Kagome shook in fear. _Where is Inuyasha when I need him? _

The youkai laughed, a ugly, throaty sound, and slowly advanced upon the quivering girl. He raised his sharp claws and prepared to slash out her throat.

"Say goodbye, wench." the demon rasped.

Tears started to form at the edges of her eyes. She squinted them close and thought to herself: _My like is going to end now. And I never got to tell Inuyasha how I felt about him. _She whimpered as the youkai's talons came down…

It was a freezing day… deathly cold. Inuyasha and Kagome got separated during the most horrible snowstorm, so thick that you could not see anything. He let go of her fingers for a second and instantly POOF! She was gone.

"Kagome! Where are you!" Inuyasha's voice hurt from calling her name for so long and hard. In this temperature he, a strong hanyou, was shivering. So how could Kagome, a human, be doing? The image of her frozen body spurred him on his frantic search for Kagome.

"ACHOO!" sneezed Lord Sesshomaru. _Damn Jaken. I'm gonna kill him for bringing me out in this could and getting me sick. _Sesshomaru smirked I delight at that thought. _Too bad I already left him and Rin in my castle, warm and safe. _

The great Lord Sesshomaru was in desperate need of a Kleenex.

He saw a figure I the distance being attacked by a demon. Almost effortlessly he summoned his energy whip and flicked it at the demon, obliviating it. The last of his strength gone, he collapsed in the snow…

… in front of Kagome. _He saved my life/ That's so unlike him… but it's true. Now I must save his. _

200 meters away she saw as shack. Not great, but it'll do to keep them warm….. Enough. She half dragged half carried his body there. Just when she was about 100 meters closer, Sesshomaru woke up. "Place me down. I refuse to be indignated like this."

"Don't be CRAZY! You're sick, weak."

"And you?" he sneered. "Your a measly human." Without her permission he slid off her back and threw Kaome over his shoulder.

She banged her fists arithmetically against his back. "Put me down! Put me down!"

Sesshomaru smirked, enjoying her distress. He kicked the shack's door open and literally dropped Kagome. His job done, he collapsed in the corner.

Still angry, she built a fire. They were both wet and most likely going to catch hypothermia if serious actions were not taken.

Blushing, she said: "Hey. Take your clothes off."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and replied. "I would not mate with a filthy human."

"I AM NOT ASKING YOU TO MATE. I'm SAYING TAKE OFF YOU WET CLOTHES SO YOU WON'T GET HYPOTHERMIA!" her eyes were flashing and chest heaving. In Sesshomaru's opinion she truly looked cute angry.

He took off his outer kimono giving Kagome a nice view of his perfectly sculpted abs. Flushing, the turned away.

Sesshomaru smiled an adorable smile. He loved to make her blush, noting it made her cheekbones enhance, thus making her look even more radiant.

She removed all particles of clothing except her underwear. She sat next to Sesshomaru who was completely naked and used a mostly dry blanket to cover them. Sesshomaru had a cocky grin on his face. "Are you _sure _we're not mating?" Yup. He sure got one hell of a blush from that comment.

"…to treat hypothermia you must be nude and be very close to the opposite person, generating body heat." she mumbled.

Why don't I kill her? To get revenge on Inuyasha? Just imagine his face… he reached his fingers out and started to choke Kagome. Silent tears streamed down her soft cheeks. Her brown eyes shined, her lips pink. She was gorgeous. And he could not kill her. What was the feeling he had for her? Love? Impossible. This Lord Sesshomaru does not love. He released his grip and she fainted unconsciously onto his chest. He wanted to be close to her, at least for right now.

It was 5 hours and he still could not sleep. He was studying Kagome who lay next to him. Kagome stirred in her sleep and reached both of her arms towards Sesshomaru. She was hugging him? _Baka! Why would you even care? _But still, it felt nice. Her perfectly shaped body was so close to him that from far away they looked like one. She embraced him tighter and her curves pressed against his body hard…. Which aroused him …and he wanted to make her his.

He cradled her in his arm, kissed her softly, then increased the pressure.

"Inuyasha…." she moaned. "I love you. Inuyasha… never let me go." Sesshomaru stiffened at the sound of his half breed brother's name. He dropped her body from his arm and wrapped her in his kimono tightly. _Of course. _He thought bitterly. _INUYASHA. She would never love _me.

Well, that was my first chapter I **ever **made! The first one…. Please be nice and review and don't be mean…. please? If I get enough good reviews then I'll make more…. If I don't, I'll sulk and be sad for a looooooooooooong time! Thanks!


	2. A little gift

Author's note: First off, I would l would like to thank those who read and reviewed my story... I was like, 'What? **_Wow_**, _some people actually liked this story... and here I thought it would be a complete failure that I would be ashamed of_.' Kimmy gives an imaginary hug to the audience And an extra hug to the following people:

Bishes thanks for such uplifting compliments! You made my day :D

Miry I would like to thank you, also! I will continue thinking about your praise all the time ("' ."') ... that's supposed to be a panda...

Riku Hiroshi Aww, shucks! It was totally sucky and yet you gave me a good review- thanks! -

So let's stop dilly dallying and start reading!

©©©

_Finally! _ thought Inuyasha. _The snow has cleared up and I can smell Kagome's scent... barely. _ In a very puppy-like manner, he crawled and wiggled his nose in the air, following the distinctive scent of jasmine, vanilla, sakura blossoms, ect... (everything good smelling!)

He arrived at the shack and what he saw shocked him. Kagome in a corner naked and Sesshomaru smirking at her... also naked. Naturally, he jumped to a conclusion Sesshomaru had raped her. Unsheathing the Tetsusaiga he advanced upon Sesshomaru and prepared to stab the hell out of him.

But of course, Kagome _sitted _the hell out of _him. _

"He kept me warm and prevented me from getting hypotherimia so you can't harm him. Also, he's my friend."

_Since when were we friends? _thought Sesshomaru.

_Since when were they friends? _scowled Inuyasha. "Feh. Fine. I'll spare your life this time, brother."

"Thank Kagome for she just saved you from an untimely death caused by me."

Gracefully he strolled away...

3 days later

He could not sleep. He was plauged by thoughts and images of a certain person. Her scent. Her voice. Her innocence. Her curves.

_Baka! Why are you thinking about this now? Just 'cuz you saw her naked... _the untouchable, emotionless Sesshomaru blushed crimsom at this memory. _You have to admit, she is beautiful. _

"GAH!" he roared. He could not get any rest anyways. Might as well go and see how she and Inuyasha is doing.

Kagome dove in the lake. _OOOh! It feels soooooo good! _ Her laugher rang out clearly as she surfaced from the bottom of the lake._ She looked like a mermaid- no, a siren, _thought Inuyasha. _Seducing me. _

Inuyasha wasn't the only one who was thinking this. High above Kagome, Sesshomaru was watching her, also. _ Gods, she's _gorgeous. _I almost want to make her my mate. _An idea brewing in his mind, he jumped from his perch on his tree to accomplish the task.

**Kagome's P.O.V. **

It was creepy. I knew he was there... yet he never showed himself. He was always hiding from a distance, watching me. At first I was flattered. Now it was eerie. He's looking at me bathe now? It was almost stalking-like.

I knew he had left something for me by the shore. A gift, perhaps? Too curious for my own good I stepped out of the water and approached the object Sesshomaru had left for me. It was a beautiful silk bag. I knew that couldn't be the present so I opened the bag cautiously. A blinding light engulfed me... the last thing I saw before I blacked out was Inuyasha snarling and Sesshomaru laughing...


	3. Fluffy rock & the annoying simpleton

I'm sorry because this chapter isn't great ! My muse has ran away ! WAH! If you see her, her name is Spanky... :(

The next morning Kagome woke up with multiple pains all over her body.

She was groggy, tired, confused and CRANKY !

_What happened last night? _she asked herself. _The last thing I remember is..._

A picture of Inuyasha's panicked face and Sesshmaru carrying her off flickered through her mind.

Lost in her memories of what happened to her previously, she didn't observe that she was being watched sneakily by beautiful, golden irises.

"Are you feeling better." said Sesshomaru in all of his glory.

It was not a question, but rather a statement.

"Yes. But answer me this: Where and why am I here?" demanded Kagome.

Softly he chuckled. "I have my reasons. But I will tell you that this is my manor. You'll be staying here with me until... well, that's a secret."

She stared at him in annoyance. "You're one of those people who just like kidnapping people for no reason, huh! And then they ask you questions and you refuse to answer. It's not my fault that I'm curious. Hmph."

"Maybe so."

"Do you enjoy toying with me?"

"yes."

"You're stupid."

"You're childish."

"You're a fluffy rock."

"You're a annoying simpleton."

This wasn't going to get them anywhere. They were both equally matched in the battle of the namecalling.

She turned away and stared at the wall.

He silently smirked. To be honest, he had no idea why he had brought her here in the first place. She was... _interesting. _A human that could be so much things. She could be happy then sad in less than a minute. He would not admit it, but slowly, he was almost _obsessed _over her. He had been following her for almost a month now, watching over her. And that scent! OH, that beautiful smell! He could barely resist the inner demon inside that demanded to taste her, to feel her, to...

_This Sesshomaru does not need such petty desires. This Sesshomaru, after all, does not love anybody or anything. This Sesshomaru IS NOT IN LOVE WITH THIS MORTAL! _ He tried to convince himself that this was not true, but to no advail. He leaned forward towards Kagome and cupped her dainty chin in his elegant fingers. His golden orbs flickered with emotion and he slowly leaned towards Kagome...

_What's with him? _Kagome thought. Sesshomaru had stormed off in a rage, muttering about stupid Mikos who cast love spells and what not. One minute he's mean and then he's... a tell tale blush rose up heatedly to her cheeks. _The sad thing was, I **wanted **him to kiss me! Bad, Kagome, bad! Who says he was going to kiss you anyways? _

With the distraction called Sesshomaru gone, she had her first real good look at the room she was in. Her breath was taken away. The room was painted in relaxing colors... there were some beautiful lilies, roses, lavender and other clusters of flowers in a clear, tall, vase that was inscribed with some sakura blossoms. It had a private bath with built in hot springs, pools, even a lake! There was a beautiful dresser made out of glossy mahogany and a changing room that had mochi blossoms all over. And the most beautiful thing of all were the paintings. Everywhere she looked, was a picture of Sesshomaru, his ancestors, and even- INUYASHA! The details were fine and brought out the intensity of everyone's eyes and basically, the paintings were gorgeous.

She opened her dresser and was greeted by hundreds, no, _thousands _of Kimonos in every color, desigh, material! She was speechless for they were so beautiful and the cloth they were made out of was hella expensive! (Pardon my swearing!) She picked out a casual white silk one with blood red insides that had a sunset on the outside.

She entered the her bath, dropped her Kimono that she planned to wear on a chair, slipped her uniform off and stepped into the relaxing spring. She was totally calm and peaceful until she realized that she was not alone in hot spring...

Well, that wasn't really a cliffy because i'm sure you already know who was in the room with her... also, sorry for not updating sooner 'cuz I was too busy reading everyone else's wonderful stories !


	4. Author

Hey you guys!

I think that all the people who are on this website are really great writers... while I was browsing around to find a really good story containing my favorite couple, Kagome and Sesshomaru, I realized that not that much people write about Kagome and Inuyasha being together and if they do, they write mostly **poems. **I feel bad for them so in a few days or so I might write a Inu/Kag fic so any ideas are welcome. THANKYOU TO MY REVIEWERS! I shall update soon if I get **5** more reviews, adding up to the grand total of 20! (The more I get the longer my chapters are) And please... if you write a lemoney story, warn us beforehand; or better yet, don't make the lemon so bad.There are alot of young readers out there who's minds are being poisoned... _sexually. _Once again, thankyou to my faithful reviewers here's a hug and a kiss for ya'll Big, fat squeeze ©©© MWAHZ!


	5. Will you stay?

Just some random things !

-Spanky is still missing: meaning I have writer's block. HMPH! Sorry if my story is lacking details, etc. My language arts and grammer teachers would be ashamed of me.

-Inuyasha and Kagome idea has gone bye-bye: it seems that not that much people like them being together... maybe in a few weeks, er, maybe never

(But I still feel bad about them! If you look at the Inu/Kag stories, they are all POEMS. Seriously. 166 pages of POEMS. And they are all the same! And if you're lucky, you find a **story** about them that has **1** chapter... and the last time the author updated was like, 2 years ago. Geesh...) Scratches her head um... if any of you guys noticed, I like to use elipses... fooey! I just made some more... !

-If you any of you people who are reading this right now, then you all know the happy feelings you get when you get reviews. If you don't, then you should read my description and then start writing your story... remember, this is a website where many other people share their pieces of art so your not alone:)

MY DESCRIPTION:

When I read my reviews, I am **flooded** with happiness. It starts at my **heart **and **flows **out to all of my body parts. As I read **your **reviews, I feel **re-energized **and want to** jump up and down **with glee. It is actually quite hard to describe this feeling unless you are an author. They are praises that tell you your story is good, that they are waiting **faithfully** for your next chapter. Now, can you dissapoint these poor readers? Reviews make the author **want to write more. **But if their are not enough reviews, the author** quits **entirely. It makes me sad that people do this, and so everytime I read another person's story, I** always**, without fail, _give them a review. _It makes me happy when I see these reviews, and I hope that they will continue on with the story. Reviews make me** happy**! I cannot count the** endless **times when I **re-read **your reviews over and over. And each time, no matter what, I still get the happy,** squirming feeling **I get when I first read them. :D

-Okay, I know I'm getting carried away. And actually, this whole section is just meant to take up alot of space LOL Pouts But fine, go ahead and start reading...

"AHHHH! HENTAI!" Kagome screamed bloody murder. She had slipped into one of the springs and realized than Sesshomaru was in it, also. Since it was a _natural _hot spring, there were a few boulders lying around... she lifted one up...

...and the last thing that Fluffy saw were stars circling around his head.

Feeling slightly guilty, Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and lifted his body into a different hotspring, one that seperated the hotspring that Kagome was going to use. _There. Now we can both bathe without seeing eachother's... um, bodies._

Feeling much more refreshed after her dip, she snuck out of the room and bumped into a very, _very _angry Sesshomaru. Kagome paled. _Uh oh!_

"You. Wench. Why. Did. You. Do. That?" He hissed.

Giggling nervously she said: "You would be looking at me? _Naked?"_

"This Sesshomaru does not care to look at a human."

Mimicking his coldness she replied. "This Kagome thinks you lack emotional features."

Amusement sparkled in his eyes as he said "Go put on a Kimono and meet me in the orchard garden."

_The orchard garden? If he says it like that, how much gardens does he have? And where is the orchard garden? _she thought.

_I have 11. And the orchard garden is beneath your balcony._

_Ya know, it isn't fair to read other people's thoughts._

_I know. But you are an exception. _Sesshomaru's eyes sparkled humorously.

"GRRR." She growled.

Sesshomaru just smirked and walked down the hall.

"HEY! I'm not done with you yet! COME BACK! Fluffyyy!"

All Kagome saw was a retreating figure, with flowing silk hair gracefully waltzing away.

Sighing, she went to her room and put on the Kimono that matched her mood the best. Black, with depressed looking clouds and raining skies. Oh, what joy. She teased her hair so it looked ratty. _Ha, ha, Sesshomaru. Take THAT!_

She walked to her balcony and saw a ladder attached to it to let her climb down. But before she did, she marvaled the beauty of the scene. The moon was full, giving the garden a soft, bathed look. The moon's rays hit the flowers at the right angle, soft patches of moonlight hitting here and there. And the flowers! So many beautiful arrangements and variety! Their was a huge waterfall in a corner that showered the surrounding plants with a cool mist. In the center of the garden were stone benches. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the most beatiful thing in the garden- Sesshomaru. His silk-like hair cascaded onto his back, and his golden eyes were indescribable- so much yet so little emotion in them. His skin was soft and his tail was, well, _fluffy! _His tattoos seemed to prove that he was a strong warrior... Kagome could spend hours describing him.

Kagome felt kinda bad that she dressed so carelessly and went back to change. She brushed her hair out after she changed until it gleamed. _Sigh. A man has better hair then me. I think I'm jealous. _

She climbed down her ladder to meet Sesshy.

Sesshomaru gazed at Kagome walking towards him. The soft patches of moonlight swirled around her body, making her look godess-like. She was wearing a white Kimono with a white dog (HMM, I wonder _why _she picked that kimono, eh?) on the back and pink blossoms in the front. She had a Silver obi sash around her middle and Sesshomaru realized that the Kimono she was wearing suited her very much- hugging her in the right places and flowing out at the bottom. He wanted to take her right then and there, beneath the stars. But he couldn't. It was just shameful to use her as his toy.

_A toy? Is that all she is to me? A toy? _

**_No. _**He argued.

_I love her. But..._

_**She loves the hanyou.**_

_So steal her away! Sweep her off her feet!_

_**I... can't. I love her so I want her to be happy. And if HE makes her happy, then so be it. I will not be selfish like that half-breed and string her along.**_

_SIGGGGGHHHHHH. Fine. But don't make me say I TOLD YOU SO..._

_**Just shut up.**_

Kagome slowly approached Sesshomaru. He looked sad for some unknown reason. Well, this is what I do best! Cheer people up!

She sat next to him and asked: "What's wrong?"

Sesshomaru turned to face her, his eyes downcast. Kagome was shocked. This was the first time she saw so much emotion on his face.

"... are you happy here?" his eyes begged her to say yes. "Do you miss your companions? Do you wish to leave me?"

"I..." he was so scared of her answer. And to be honest, she didn''t know how to reply.

Her eyes filled with tears. The answer was obvious. "I..."


	6. Always and NEVER you and me

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi is the sole owner of Inuyasha inc**

Thanks to my reviewers! Especially Tashe'QueenOfTheWorld for always reviewing !

Previously on OBSESSION:

Sesshomaru turned to face her, his eyes downcast. Kagome was shocked. This was the first time she saw so much emotion on his face.

"... are you happy here?" his eyes begged her to say yes. "Do you miss your companions? Do you wish to leave me?"

"I..." he was so scared of her answer. And to be honest, she didn''t know how to reply.

Her eyes filled with tears. The answer was obvious. "I..."

"... I love you, Sesshy! Over the past days that you have kept me here, I fell in love with you. But... I can't be with you..."

Kagome said something else too but all he heard was:

I can't be with you...

I can't be with you...

I can't be with you...

He jumped up from the marble bench they were sitting on. He had to get away! His demon side was demanding to be let out- it wanted to MAKE Kagome love him! Get away! Get away... he took of running into darkness. He transformed into his dog form and howled to the full moon his miseries. What was this feeling? His heart... it hurted so much! He transformed into his normal self and cried. For the second time in his life, he let his tears go. His usual stoic face was now crumbled in despair. She didn't love him or else she would have stayed. She didn't love him. She didn't love him...

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

Why did he run off like that? He didn't even hear what I had to say! I said I loved him but I couldn't stay with him until the jewel was finished and the fight with Naraku was over! That wasn't so long! After it was finished we could have lived together happily ever after! But... he didn't seem to care. In fact, he'll probaly be happy that I left. She packed up her things and started to leave, but decided to leave a note for Sesshy. She heard a howl in the distance. It sounded so mournful. That night, Sesshomaru wasn't the only one who cried himself to sleep.

The next day

Mask firmly placed on, Sesshomaru glided into his palace, determined to face Kagome and take her back to Inuyasha... unless he could convince her to love him. Sliding her room door open, he was shocked by the sight he saw: Nothing. No Kagome. No belongings. Except a note that was pinned to the wall by a arrow saying:

Sesshy

It is obvious that you do not want me to be with you, since you didn't let me explain how I feel about you and why I can't be with you at the time being. Though I am heartbroken, I will try my hardest to forget about you. But if you change your mind, I will be waiting for you because you are the only one who holds my heart. Come to the tree of ages- If I do not see you, then I'll presume you don't ever want to see me again. I understand.

I love you,

Kagome

He had never felt this way about anyone. He had to go meet her. His one true love.

Rain drizzled down on the earth and Kagome sat underneath Goshinboku, shivering. Where on earth was Sesshomaru? The answer was easy: he had not come. Realization sank in and she slid to the floor, knees sinking in mud. He hadn't come. He hadn't come...! She felt a fever rising and fainted out of exhaustion. Vision blurring she saw someone rushing towards her, scooping her up and into the air. "I-Inuyasha!"

l l

l l

l l

l l

V c'mon, you know you want to click this lil' blue button!


	7. Dramatic music Finally updated!

To my dear reviewers--- thank you so much for being patient! Just for you and extra long chapter!

**Disclaimer- I live in a box under a bridge. Occasionally I creep out and go to an Internet café to update stories. There, are you happy now?**

My choice 

"Why are you here, Inuyasha?"

He snorted in disgust and said: "I could ask you the same question, Kagome!" Leaping above several tree branches he gently placed her upon the ground. "Seven weeks. Seven weeks you were gone! Did I hear from you? Noooo. I was worried sick! When I found your scent among Sesshomaru's castle, did you have any idea what was going through my mind?"

Inuyasha started pacing back and forth, mindlessly ranting. Kagome could hear "stupid", "killed," and "angry" being repeated.

It was quite cute actually, underneath his tough interior he really cared. "You know what? Let's go. We have shards to find." Kagome declared. Why had it ever crossed her mind that Sesshomaru had even loved her? She was a fool. A stupid, damned fool. It was best to forget that it ever happened.

Be hold the lovely Kirby dance ! (o.o( (o.o) )o.o) v(o.o)v (Ignore this, it's just meant to distract you from my horrible story)

Sesshomaru slowly marched onwards to his destiny. _Where is that wretched girl? _He thought. He wasn't going to come at first, just to show her up, but he relented in the end. Which got him here, irritated and cold. Arriving at the rendezvous point, he impatiently glanced around. 2 things came to his mind-

Kagome wasn't here.

It reeked of his half breed brother's scent.

He wasn't slow in the least, and two and two clicked together. Emitting a deep growl from his throat he lunged blindly on their trail. Sesshomaru was ready to fight for his prize.

.- . .- . .- . .- . .- . .- .

"Mommy! I missed you so much!" screamed Shippo. "Inuyasha was so mean to me! I'm so glad you're back!"

Embracing Shippo warmly she smiled and reassured him she was in fact, back for good.

Inuyasha eyed Kagome and Sango catching up on news and a contented Shippo licking a lollipop and something inside of him wanted to smile. It was a warm sight- no demons attacking them for once…. And just peaceful, golden silence.

Too bad that didn't last long.

Inuyasha's ears perked up as it detected some movement. CRASH! Stomp. BOOM! well, whatever it was, it was doing very, very little to disguise its presence.

Sniffing a few times, Inuyasha caught a faint scent of something familiar…he cursed under his breath. "Not now, Sesshomaru."

(¯·..·×º°"˜"°º×¸¸,ø¤º° InuYasha°º¤ø,¸¸×º°"˜"°º×·..·´¯)

Sitting upon rather large demon, Sesshomaru looked in everyway as a King. A King sitting on his mighty throne, ready to declare war. Onwards the creature marched, carelessly stepping and destroying everything in it's way.

"Be any louder and you'll wake the dead, Onishumoru."

Giving an irritated growl it overly cautiously tiptoed towards Inuyasha's camp. "Be louder! Announce our presence and watch them quiver with fear!"

Onishumoru rolled his eyes. '_First he wants me to be quiet. THEN he wants me to be loud. What a fatty.' _

"I can hear you, you know." Sesshomaru's cold voice creeped into his mind. _'As we all know, you can hear _everything, _can't you?' _Onishumoru gave a tired sigh and trudged onwards.

He was stopped by a flash of red. "You'll go no farther, demon scum." He smoothly, fluidly removed Tetsusaiga from it's sheath, as Sesshomaru followed the exact same routine with thing with Tokujin.

"Ready, brother?" he asked in a condescending voice. "I've come for my mate."

Inuyasha gave a cry of surprise. '_Kagome can't be his! She belongs... she belongs... she belongs to ME!' _ With a blind lunge of fury, he jumped up to meet Sesshomaru, his heavy blade scratching and damaging Onishumoru's body in an upwards scathe.

Now, Onishumoru didn't like to be attacked and in pain. So what did he do? He bucked, sending both inuyoukai flying in the air, and stormed on home. He needed a nice, hot bath.

Sesshomaru or Inuyasha? Kagome Sesshomaru or Inuyasha?

Meanwhile Kagome knew what was happening. She was incredulous of their stupidity, and marched to end their brotherly rival. She gently pulled a sleeping Shippo off her lap, and sneaked by Sango and Miroku. She grabbed her bow, and just one arrow. One was all she needed.

Upon the scene it was all blood and gore. Inuyasha was breathing heavily, too lost in anger to notice Kagome. But Sesshomaru did. He gave little indication that he knew she was there. Kagome did not like being ignored. "Two can play that game!" she ran across formerly lush valley right in front of Inuyasha's view. When he saw her, his anger flared up even more. No one was going to take her away from him. No one. He prepared to send a final, strong blow to Sesshomaru when Kagome did something to shock both demons. Kagome gave Inuyasha a kiss, a huge smack right in front of Sesshomaru, a deadly accurate view.

It had the effects that she wanted, as Sesshomaru eyes finally dropped a barrier, and a deep blackness rose from within him. He growled, full-blown fury. His animal instinct took over. _'Enemy, Inuyasha. Must die. Mate with girl. Heir. Happy.'_

His eyes glowed red, and he was on the brink of transforming into his full, majestic grace.

Then, Kagome pointed her only arrow at him. He saw the vengeance of betrayal and hurt in her beautiful eyes. He saw her release her hold on the arrow, ricocheting towards him. He saw his death.

**DUM DUM DUM!** What's going to happen now? YOU decide and give me your opinion!

Reviews !


	8. Chapter 8

Some of these reviews just made me laugh! The truth is- well, you'll just have to read it, don't you? 

**Disclaimer- Ya da ya da ya... you already know the routine, don't you.**

The Lucky One

_He saw his death._

"What are you doing, Kagome?" he managed to choke out.

"Something I should have done from the start." she released her hold on the arrow. It flew towards him swiftly. He didn't want to dodge, to hide. He had been doing that too much in his life. He didn't run. He stood there, stock still as a frozen tree limb.

"I... love you."

And the arrow hit its mark, right in the center of his heart.

**Yeah, you wish. Here's what REALLY happened...**

.- . .- . .- . .- . .- . .- .

_He saw his death. _

With an abrupt turn, the arrow flew right by him, missing him by a hair's breath, deeply engraved in a nearby tree. Tears flowed down Kagome's startling blue eyes. "I... can't do it." she choked on a sob. "I love him."  
Inuyasha's hurt expression tore her heart apart. He would always be her first love, but Sesshomaru was her future. "Good bye, Inuyasha." Without looking back, she climbed on Sesshomaru's back, as she so often did to Inuyasha. Silently, Sesshomaru smirked at Inuyasha. The taunt was clear: _ I have won _again, _ little brother. What will you do, imagining her with me, doing things she would never do with you? How will it feel, knowing that I can make her scream my name in pleasure, which she will never do to you?_

Inuyasha forlornly stood there, left in the dust, like a lost puppy who's master just passed away.

(¯·..·×º°"˜"°º×¸¸,ø¤º° InuYasha°º¤ø,¸¸×º°"˜"°º×·..·´¯)

**AN: So I'm really tired. I have already typed up six pages of the next chappie, to make up for this short one. Sorry it sucks!**

Let's make it short: Kagome goes with Sesshy to his castle, and poor Inuyasha wants her back.

**Will Kags ever return to Inuyasha?**

Reviews !


	9. LEMON

**Disclaimer: you already know the drill, don't ya.**

LEMON! LEMON! Close your eyes! Stop reading! Agh! Lemon, I tell you! Don't forget the lime! **Lemon **and **lime!**

AN: Um, yeah... I'm really uncomfortable writing lemons so someone else wrote this whole chapter...

It was a beautiful night. Stars twinkled and the moon shined down brightly in milky clusters of swaths. A night that convinced you everything was finally right in the world.

Nearly a month had passed with Kagome residing in the Taisho manor. Sesshomaru and her were on- and off. She wanted to set things straight. If he felt the same way, she would continue living at the mansion. If not... she would return to InuYasha. She still felt it was her obligation to remain by his side as she originally promised.

She remembered his kisses. Passionate, and yet tender. Thinking about it made her shiver with an unrecognizable feeling. It made her ache with longing to be held by him, kissed by him... _touched _by him. Inuyasha had always made her feel this way, but they were both to stubborn to act on it. In her elaborate room, Kagome removed her kimono- a silky red one with a jade dragon roaring at the stormy heavens. For a silk, "light weight" thing, it sure dragged her down! Kagome donned on a nightgown from home, unaware about how revealing and provocative it was. It had a plunging v-neck, revealing her deep cleavage, and the length was cut to barely cover her butt, let alone her underwear. The material was thin- so thin you could see her peaks on her round breasts. She lied down on her futon, but was too energetic to sleep. Her nightgown swirled about her long, graceful legs as she walked over to the connecting door to Sesshomaru's room. She pressed a hand upon the smooth wood, her fingers spread wide, desire pulsating within her. Dare she open the door?

The urge to do so was strong. He had criticized her, hurt her, but most of all, _loved _her. Any last vestiges of restraint were destroyed. He had proven that she was important to him. Tonight she wanted to belong to him, heart, body, and soul.

Slowly, she moved her hand down to the silver plated door handle. Not giving herself time to change her mind, Kagome pressed down the handle and pushed open the door. _"Fuck!" _

The wood vibrated beneath her hands as it slammed to a halt. "Se- Sess- Sesshomaru?" Kagome peered around the door to see Sesshomaru standing a few feet away, rubbing his forehead. The disgruntled look he gave her set off her already jangling nerves, causing a chuckle to break free. His sarcastic voice broke free. "No, it's not I, Sesshomaru, it's Jaken."

He continued to soothe the injured spot. "So delighted to provide entertainment."

"Oh, Sesshy," she said, gasping to control her giggles. "I had no idea you were standing on the other side of the door."

"I should hope not."

Kagome pushed open the door the rest of the way and stopped into his room. "I almost knocked," she offered as an apology.

"Little consolation at this point," Sesshomaru returned, before allowing his hand to fall to his side. "Luckily, I have an unbelievably hard head and it would take far greater a blow to knock it in."

Her smile widened. "I'll keep that in mind."

He shook his head, a wry twist to his lips. "Charming, Kagome. Simply _charming._" Suddenly, his motions stilled, his gaze flicking toward the door, as if he just realized the implications of her actions.

He looked back at her, his jaw tight. His gaze dropped downward, roving over her shoulders, down the ribbon flowing over her bodice, and onto her legs, visible through the thin muslin. Every inch his glance touched set her aflame. Finally, he lifted his eyes to capture her gaze, his expression leaving little doubt as to his intentions. "I must say, I heartily approve the change of attire."

The husky depths of his voice strummed a welcoming chord within her. "I'd hoped you would."

He took a step forward. "Am I correct in assuming this is for my benefit?" He slipped a finger beneath the strap on her shoulder.

She gasped at the simple touch, her sensitized flesh absorbing the heat from his fingertip. "Who else?"

"Who else indeed," Sesshomaru murmured, closing the distance between them. He dipped his head to press a moist kiss upon the curve of her shoulder. "How long I have waited..."

"An eternity," she whispered, tilting her head to the side to allow him greater access. She felt his smile against her skin.

"Day after day I imagined this moment, dreamed of how you'd look... how you'd feel." He lightly nipped at the base of her neck. "Nothing could have prepared me for the reality of you."

He hands slid up his dressing robe as she arched herself against his throbbing hardness. "Please..." she whispered, light as the wind. "Make love to me."

He lifted his head, bringing a hand up to sweep her hair away from her face. "No, Kagome, I'm going to make love _with _ you."

She melted beneath his tender words. "With me," she cooed.

He nodded slowly, lowering is head until he brushed his lips against hers.

Intense heat flared within her at the soft touch, brining a gasp from her. "Please," she whimpered, tightening her arms around his neck.

"I plan to." His breath rushed out over her lips. "I plan to please you very much." His mouth moved upon hers, nibbling, tasting, until she thought she'd go mad from want. Finally, he settled his luscious mouth upon hers, his lips enticing hers wide, his tongue delving deep, stroking the fires of her passion higher.

She had dreamed about this day, but nothing could prepare her for the sensation. It swept through her, forcing her to feel desperately alive. Sesshomaru slid his hands down her arm, fingers trailing softly, before wrapping around her waist. Then he eased his mouth off hers, sipping lightly until he'd broken their kiss.

A soft sound of protest slipped from her, bringing a sensual smile of pleasure onto his face. The slight tremor in his muscles as he bent, lifting her into the cradle of his arms, brought a smile to her face.

The firelight flickered on the glistening furniture, but Kagome had no notice of anything other than Sesshomaru's destination- her bed. Wrapped in his arms as he carried her across her chamber, she felt so wanted, so cherished. Gently, he set her onto her feet.

"Let me see you," he urged, sliding his hands along her shoulders, freeing the straps of her nightgown. As the garment slipped down to her waist, catching upon her slender hips, Kagome stood, proud, beneath Sesshomaru's impassioned gaze.

"You're more beautiful than I imagined," he whispered, lifting a hand to cup her breast. Her eyes closed as she arched her back toward the wonderful touch. "Se- Sess!"

He glossed his hand downward, smoothing the nightgown over her hips, allowing it to drop onto the floor, a forgotten pile on the smooth wood. He stepped back, his hands falling to his sides, as he gazed at her in all her glory.

Kagome blushed beneath his look, amazed that she had the power to cause that feverish glow within him. She lifted one of her fingers, beckoning. "Please," she asked again.

His hands remained unwavering as he loosened his obi, the heavy cloth dropping to the floor. He stood in the firelight, offering himself to her. Her swift intake of breath caused him to smile, but his expression disappeared into one of heated desire when she stepped forward, placing an outstretched hand upon his masculine chest.

In awe of the raw, chiseled beauty before her, Kagome feathered her hands over his chest, across his broad shoulders, and down the muscled arms, unable to touch enough of the sculpted form. She melted inside as she touched his virile body.

When her fingertip traced one of the small scarred nicks upon his chest, Sesshomaru reached up to hold her hand still. "... I was tortured for who I was when I was young," his harsh rasp brought tears to her eyes.

He pressed her palm flat against his breastbone, spreading her fingers wide. "I referred to my scars. Do you feel them?"

She nodded, lifting her free hand to cup his cheek. "They are a part of you now, Sesshomaru. They serve as a testament to your courage, your strength."

The blaze of heat in his gaze ignited an inferno within her. "Kagome," he groaned, pulling her to his body, pressing his burning flesh against hers. His hardness fitted in perfect compliment to her softness. Sesshomaru closed his mouth over her upturned one, their bodies moving against each other, enticing deeper emotions as fierce passion descended upon them.

She wrapped her arms tightly about his neck, withholding nothing. Sesshomaru turned her slightly, lowering her onto the bed, never breaking off their kiss. Mouths melded, bodies writhed, and legs entwined. Their differences were forgotten beneath the blaze of desire.

Sesshomaru shifted his head, trailing a line of kisses down the vulnerable arch of her neck. Andrea caressed the defined muscles of his back, beyond though, beyond logic. Powerful needs ruled within her, sensitizing her only to the touch of Sesshomaru's mouth, his hands, his body.

His meandering kisses led to the slope of her breast, bringing a moan of yearning from her. She arched back, seeking deeper satisfaction, craving the feel of his mouth upon her. His hot breath rushed over her pouting nipple, promising unbidden delights.

A loud gasp broke from her when his lips closed about the aching point of her breast, sending electrical waves of passion shooting through her. Kagome curled her fingers into his hair, holding him to her breast, never wanting the satisfying kisses to end.

She quivered beneath Sesshomaru's hand as he traced the line of her hips, then inward, onto the soft flesh of her abdomen. Andrea swirled her hips upward, yearning for this, the most intimate of touches. As his fingers feathered through the hair on her mound, she parted her legs, welcoming him, beckoning him. The scent of her arousal filled the heated air, intensifying the fervor of Sesshomaru's love making.

He drew her nipple deeply into his mouth as he cupped her womanhood, his fingers rubbing against her. Kagome twisted beneath his touch, crying out for more. Slowly, slowly, Sesshomaru allowed his finger to curve inward, easing into her moisture, causing a shuddering moan to break from Kagome.

A few gentle strokes sent her over the edge, delicious sensations bursting to life within her, as she stiffened beneath him. Shuddering, Kagome lay back on the bed, unable to believe the intensity of her reaction to his caresses.

"Beautiful," he murmured against the flesh of her stomach as he moved downward. The excitement began to spark to life within her again. He licked, nipped, fondled and kissed his way down her body, all the while her fingers clutched tightly in his thick, silvery mane, pushing him down to her forbidden area that no man had ever touched.

When Sesshomaru spread her legs wide and moved between them, Kagome squirmed away, embarrassed by the intimacy. "Don't," she whispered. "I... I have never done this before with anyone, let alone Inuyasha."

His eyes registered shock, but was quickly shrouded away. "Not even with _him?_"

"No...we came close, but I stopped him. It had to be with someone I completely trusted, someone I loved."

"It's time someone showed you." He gave her a wicked grin, full of devilish hunger, before lowering his mouth to her most private of places. One touch brought a harp cry form her, destroying all her protests with a single kiss, shattering all her inhibitions. Her hands fell from his head to lay upon the bed as Kagome allowed herself to be taken into an unknown realm of delight.

Sesshomaru tormented her with his mouth, bringing her to the heights of ecstasy over and over again. Kagome twisted beneath his experienced touch as he used his hands to stroke her inner thighs, the curve of her buttocks; each brush deepening her arousal.

Her body strained upward, reaching for another peak, this one sharper, needier than all that had come before, when finally Sesshomaru moved back up her body. He levered himself up op on his arms and drove forward, one fierce stroke, into her aching core. Kagome gave a pained scream. It hurted like Hell! Her body was being ripped in half, her soul twisted in agony. How could people think this felt _good _! She gritted her teeth, clenching her fists. But it was too late, a steady stream of tears flowed down her cheeks. Sesshomaru stopped moving within her, his concern showing. "Do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head vigorously. She had to prove that she was strong, that she was ready for his love. He licked her tears off her face and gave her another kiss, massaging her breasts and fondling her nipples. She was distracted by his actions, and she barely felt the pain. The pain subdued, she whimpered as she began to notice how pleasurable the object in her was. "Faster," she urged. He sped up, pounding deeper and faster. With every slam she gave a louder moan. Everything was intensified. Soon she was screaming, not from agony, but from delight. Sesshomaru wasn't leaving empty handed, either. He growled, as her walls threatened to tighten and collapse on his throbbing member. Sesshomaru slowed down, leaving a whimper from Kagome. He wasn't ready for her to stop yet. He gave deeper, harder thrusts to unexplored territory. Kagome was floating higher and higher, until she was a bird soaring high. She felt so light, so happy... Sesshomaru soon joined her, both giving loud howls in unison. His hot, burning seed poured within her. and she grasped his appendage with her inner muscles. They gave final shrieks as their love making subsided. His sharp, cold fangs grazed her neck... he hesitated, as if unsure whether or not to give in, and instead of sinking his teeth and leaving a mating symbol, he left her there unsure if her losing her virginity to him meant anything.

"Sesshomaru?" she uttered his name as he rised, sending cold air to her damp, hot skin.

He eased from the bed, tucking the blankets around her as she struggled to remain awake. "Thank you." he said coldly.

"Where are you going?" hurt shook her voice.

"You need your rest."

"But-"

"I will see you in the morning," he interrupted, bending to retrieve his clothes before leaving her in her bed, softly shutting the door behind him as he left.

Kagome fell asleep with a frown on her face and nightmares chasing her.


	10. Regrets

**Disclaimer: Nada, zilch, zero, nano. _Why _oh _why _do you make me admit it?**

**IT'S ME, THY GOD. YOU MUST SERVE ME!**

**YOUS: _Yes, Master._**

**Tee hee. Jking! Kay kiddos. Sorry for the looong wait. I've been lazy and enjoying summer. Sue me. Oh, I added a little Instant Messanger skit at the end of the chapter for your enjoyment and my humiliation. Consider it a bribe… for _reviews! _Mwahahahaha! evil laugh mkay, moment over. Hope you are all enjoying your vacations. As for me, I'm on a ship, throwing up, typing feverishly. Spanky and I suffering our vacation in the Cayman Islands for you peeps. May you get eye cancer from reading this text Check out my new story. It sucks, I know, kindly flame me now, thankyoucomeagain. **

_**OBSESSION.**_

Kagome blinked her eyes lazily, the loud rain pattering against the windows. '_Just like how I feel,' _she thought. Stretching, she laid across her bed like a lavish kitty, recalling last night's…. er, "adventure" with Sesshomaru.

"Oh my God…" she said to no one in particular. Her mom's voice echoed though her mind. _'Save sex for marriage, K-Chan! Why, I remember when my and your dad waited we-' _at that point she had blocked out all the…. Grisly details.

"I'm so stupid!" she said angrily, banging her head on the wall before quickly regretting it. Just like how she regretted last night. '_I actually tried to _seduce _him!' _she thought in horror.

'_Apparently it worked….' The voice inside her mind sniggered._

'_Shut up!'_

'_You know, you should have used a con-'_

'_SHUT UP!' _she blushed. _'Besides, I was never in that position before last night.'_

'_Which position?' _the baka voice teased in a singsong voice. '_As I recall, you and Sesshomaru were in many.' _

"Na na na na na na na na! I can't hear you!" she shouted aloud, covering her ears.

"I see you like to entertain yourself."

Kagome widened her eyes as she realized she wasn't alone. "Hello, Sesshy!" she said with forced enthusiasm.

"Hello back, Kagome."

An awkward silence hung still in the air.

Kagome lowered her eyes.

Sesshomaru clasped and reclasped his hands together.

Kagome shuffled her feet.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat.

Kagome broke the silence first.

"So… I was hoping we could talk about…" the last words were a whisper. "Last night. Over breakfast, of course."

"Certainly." His face was an unrippled ocean, vast smooth, with no disturbance- as if nothing had happened yesterday!

But then again, he was Sesshomaru.

Cautiously, she reached out and grasped his hand.

He squeezed it.

She smiled.

"Inuyasha, for the millionth time, she REJECTED you!"

Inuyasha pouted. "No need to rub salt in the wound, Shippo!"

"Ah, but that's the beauty of it." He replied smugly.

Inuyasha angrily stomped away. She was _his _woman, dammit!

"What should I do, Miroku?"

"Take the higher road, Inuyasha. If you really love her…"

"IF it's love at all," cut in Sango.

"It is!" he said defiantly. "Kagome…" he whispered tenderly, tasting the word. "I will come. I promise!"

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo rolled their eyes.

"He's getting one of his ideas!"

"That's never good! Someone always gets hurt!"

"Should we stop him?"

"Lessons like these need to be experienced first hand…"

"Good luck, Inuyasha…"

They stared at the empty space where he stood. "Oi. He already left!"

"So…I need reassurance, Sesshomaru."

"Of what?"

"Was yesterday just a fling for you? Another conquest?"

He leaned forward, kissing her lightly. "There's my answer."

Kagome kissed him back. "And there's mine."

"I got you a gift." He said, the faintest hint of a smile pulling at his lips.

"You didn't have to-"

"But I _wanted _to. There's a difference." Reaching into his hakamas, he pulled out a necklace. It was shaped like a Inuyoukai, it's outline made out of pearl with ruby red eyes and diamond fangs.

"It's beautiful…"

He expertly maneuvered the necklace around her neck. "It was my mother's. It has magical qualities to it. Of what, no one knows. The wearer has to unlock it."

"I have a gift for you too. It's not as lavish and great as your mother's necklace, but it's useful." She slid the sleeve of his garment up, the armless sleeve. "It might hurt a wee bit,"

Trailing her fingers up the scar where Tetsusaiga had inflicted, a few tears slid down her cheeks, landing on his smooth stump. The days when she was positively _infatuated _with Inuyasha weren't so long ago. Her hero in… um, red armor.

'_But,' _she mentally said, cupping her hands to Sesshomaru's arm, or therefore lack of, the slightest pink glow forming, _'Sesshy really _does _have armor!' _

His working arm tightened on where it laid on her waist, his face flinching as the magic worked. And a minute later, the pain was gone, with an added appendage attached to his body. Both arms grabbed her and twirled her about in the air as she laughed. They both grew so dizzy they fell, tickling eachother and rolling around in the grass.

Inuyasha watched the scene sadly. "Perhaps… she really is happy. Perhaps I should give up on her." He wasn't sure because his nose was smelling his tears, but he was certain he smelled another presence among them. Not a presence of a full grown demon, but… a baby _half-demon._ One that hasn't quite developed "Oh, Inuyasha." He said to himself. "You silly dog. Your nose really isn't working! As if Kagome would be pregnant or anything. Absurb."

If only he knew he was actually right.

**So. Another chappie done. My fingers are totally cramping. --;;**

**Obsession: Please don't kill me!**

**Me: I won't, if I get more reviews!**

**Obsession: Eeeek!**

**As promised, the IM short story. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yahoo! Messenger

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AngelcaKe:Need4speed:Lecherslaya:InuHanyouRules:wickeDlyEvil:PervMonk:UnrestingSoUl

2:00 A.M.

Need4speed: Wat up Kags?

Pervmonk: Nothing much

Need4speed: I wasn't asking u

wickeDlyEvil: yea... i could have told u that

UnrestingSoUl: Shut up, Onigumo. I'm going 2 purify ur a-s-s

wickeDlyEvil: ...FOR THE LAST FREAKIN' TIME MY NAME IS NARAKU NOT ONIGUMO!

InuHanyouRules: ya ya watever your both uglee both ways

Pervmonk: Sayyyyyyyyyy Sango why don't you and me get together sometime?

Lecherslaya: action sango beats the hell out of Miroku action does that say enuff 4 ya?

AngelcaKe: er, everyone calllllmmmmmmm doowwwnnnnn

UnrestingSoUl: whines I can'tttttt not until I purify Onigummmmmmoooooo!

Need4speed: So wat about that date, Kagome?

Need4speed: Kagome?

Need4speed: Kags?

AngelcaKe: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Lecherslaya: I think she fell asleep?

AngelcaKe: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

InuHanyouRules: yup she's sleeping... and yo, Koga! Back off Kagome! She's MY girlfriend!

UnrestingSoUl: Inu baby you belong to MeEEE!

Need4speed: she's MY woman!

InuHanyouRules: GRRRRRRR lets fight one on one rite now, wolf face!

Need4speed: You're on! The school, now!

InuHanyouRules is away- Hey guys I'm fighting Koga... Of course I'll win

Need4speed is away- Fighting mutt face: Kagome if you're reading this be assured I'll win

Taiyoukailord: You humans bore me.

wickeDlyEvil: How long have you been there?

Taiyoukailord: since the beginning of this conversation

Lecherslaya: How dare you go invisible and spy on us

Taiyoukailord: spy on what? this is a dull chat not worthy of me never the less spying

PervMonk: wow you are arrogant

Need4speed:...

InuHanyouRuled: I WON! TAKE THAT MANGY WOLF!

Need4speed signs off

UnrestingSoUl: he blocked us.

AngelcaKe: not me

Taiyoukailord: So you WERE awake. I knew it

AngelcaKe: Yea it's a great way to pretend you're not there and still know what's going on. Other than being invisible of course

Taiyoukailord: I think you are the only one who is worthy of my attention

wickeDlyEvil: who r u anywayz

InuHanyouRules: my half brother

Lecherslaya: whatt!

PervMonk: WHAT!

AngelcaKe: what?

Need4speed: What?

UnrestingSoUl: HA! You're back

wickedDlyEvil: who's coming to my partay this saturday?

AngelcaKe: mayB

Need4speed: I will to escort you my lovely Kagome

Lecherslaya:I'm not if that perv's coming

InuHanyouRules:Party? Heck yes!

PervMonk: don't worry Sango i'll be there :)

UnrestingSoUl: expect me to purify you this Saturday

Taiyoukailord: Such parties thrown by ignorant simpletons are just not my style

wickeDlyEvil: aw, shut up already


End file.
